Blindly in Love
by Aldira
Summary: Isaac's life was pretty much the same after the surgery despite his lack of sight. His best friend was still Augustus. He still loved his mother and still hated his father. One thing that's new is his neighbor that moved in from England, who had the ability to make his heart beat wildly. Now that he can no longer see, maybe he'll start loving with his heart instead of his eyes.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series, and John Green, author of _The Fault in Our Stars_.

Warnings: slash, meaning boyxboy, OOC-ness, non-magic

Pairings: main Isaac/Harry, side Augustus/Hazel

**Blindly in Love**

His name was Isaac Caldwell, a proud lover of video games, proven by the shelf, albeit a small one, stacked with all of his games in alphabetical order. He had an intense fondness for Coca Cola, his favorite drink, almost to the point that one could call it obsession. He would even reject a million dollars if someone proposed that he give up the carbonated liquid. Well, that was going too far since his mother really needed the money, especially after—okay, he'd quit drinking the soda, but it would be extremely difficult. The things he'd do for his mother, he really loved her dearly. He couldn't stand his father or drunkards though.

Isaac sat back against the couch, absolutely bored out of his mind. Sure, the blind-friendly video games caught his interest the first few days but the initial appeal faded and stagnated. He lifted his head forward and dropped it, feeling a thump when he hit the back of the couch, repeating the process multiple times, stopping before he gave himself an unnecessary headache.

Was his life this boring without Augustus and Hazel? The two were currently in Amsterdam, fangirling over their favorite author, Van something, and sucking face under the moonlight or some romantic shit like that. How Hazel ever convinced Augustus to read a book not about zombies and gore was beyond him. In his eyes, she just made the impossible possible, and for that, Isaac wasn't sure if he should be elated or disappointed, as by the transitive property or whatever (math wasn't his best subject), she was the cause for his current suffering through boredom. He should be grateful, he thought, since Augustus was the happiest he had been in what seems like forever. Isaac smiled, not knowing how to express his thankfulness to Hazel's existence. A part of him, however, was bitter that the two of them left him behind. Was it love that caused them to forget everything but each other? Probably. In truth, he was envious of the obvious connection they shared. He was certain he had it with Monica, but how wrong he was…Rage still built in his chest whenever he even thought about her. He wasted fourteen months of his life, time that he would never get back, all for that lying bit—

Isaac startled out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He rose slightly, hand finding the arm of the couch as a precaution, carefully aware of his surroundings.

"I got it, honey," his mom called out from the kitchen. After a short moment, he heard hurried footsteps heading down the hallway, a soft creak later signified the front door opening.

"Hello?" Her pleasant voice filtered through his ears.

From what he could pick up from the conversation, the people at the door were apparently new neighbors of his, a family of three, judging by the number of voices. Probably an obese man and his equally fat son. Isaac liked imagining the appearances of others based on how they speak and interact, although that doesn't mean it was a very effective method as he was wrong on multiple occasions, but it does help him visualize. He winced at the high, shrill voice, picturing a skeleton-thin woman with a fake smile with her nose permanently scrunched up in distaste.

"Mom?" Isaac stood, hand on the wall just outside the kitchen, facing the doorway. He could almost see the way the family took in his messed-up hair, torn jeans with an AC/DC shirt, and tinted glasses (which were for medical purposes, but he highly doubted that they would know that right off the bat).

"Isaac, these are our new neighbors. Come say hi?"

He tilted his chin up in acquiescence before heading into the kitchen, yanking the refrigerator open and feeling around for a drink. He walked out with a Coke in his hands, sticking close enough to the wall that his elbow would be occasionally scrape against it. Isaac planned to walk a few more steps before casually taking a sip from the soda. What he didn't take into account was the box that shipped in his new video games guiltily standing in his path, not that he knew at the time. He never even considered that video games would be his downfall, literally. While Isaac made his spectacular fall, the coke sloshing out of the bottle, he mentally cursed the box, making plans to burn it later. Bracing himself for the landing, he was surprised to find slim hands catch him, falling against a lean body.

"Are you okay?" Isaac angled his head down slightly to face his savior. He had miscalculated; there was another person. Grabbing hold of thin shoulders, Isaac regained his balance, taking a deep breath, he absently noted that the other male, and his rescuer was definitely male despite his small and frail stature, smelled rather nice. He could detect a hint of vanilla and lily.

_Great,_ Isaac thought, recognizing the fluttering feeling in his stomach and burn of a tell-tale blush on his face. _I have a crush on someone I don't even know._

* * *

There wasn't much information about Isaac, so I will be constructing his own background and random personal facts throughout this story. I absolutely loved the book and the movie was a pleasant surprise as I didn't think I would enjoy it as much as I did. I have been considering writing a story with this crossover for a while now, but I didn't want to touch on this book since it was something I feel deeply (was that the right word?) about. I was afraid that maybe I would ruin what John Green was trying to convey to the audience. However, I looked at my other published stories and thought to myself, well, I already tampered with the intent of the other authors so screw this shizz. I hope the characters aren't too OOC though. Review?


End file.
